pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:El Neko
¡Hola chico, chica o ser asexuado viviente que seas, Bienvenido a Pokeespectaculos! Aquí podrás realizar Novelas de todo tipo y conocer muchos usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en la discusión de algún administrador para ver si puede ayudarte, y no olvides leer las Reglas. Esperamos que seas bueno escribiendo, creando sprites y que subas imágenes de buena calidad o serán borrados :D Mucha suerte en tu viaje de descubrimiento por la wiki... Pregunta Em Hola, bienvenido creo xd, soy niccole y me gustaria aparecer en tu pokenovela porfavor :D respondeme si --Nicky (discusión) 20:21 13 jul 2012 (UTC) PokéPark Tu ficha del PokéPark. Ésta de ir en tu usuario; suerte y que te diviertas :) Hola neko Neko, ¿puedes llenar la ficha de mi novela lo más pronto posible? :3 es que quiero empezarla c; ¿Viva la Gloria? Little one, little one your soul is purging 23:31 3 ago 2012 (UTC) Neko Ehm... ¿Cuando puedes darme el vs de tu personaje? ;D. Lo necesito lo más pronto para iniciar la novela :3. ¿Viva la Gloria? Little one, little one your soul is purging 19:28 7 ago 2012 (UTC) RE: Ok, gracias ;D ¿Viva la Gloria? Little one, little one your soul is purging 20:18 7 ago 2012 (UTC) Neko iwi lo siento, no podré estar más en PE, porque mind va a esforzarse en echarme y ya no podré hablar más contigo TT-TT, bueno, aun podremos comunicarnos por DA, pero no será lo mismo TT-TT Psychic-boss70 (discusión) 16:30 18 oct 2012 (UTC) Y ahora tú? ._. ¿Ahora tú? Supongo que UD te habrá contado su versión más bonita de los "hechos" (es decir, PokéFanon es un gran lugar con gran justicia y usuarios y yo soy un matado); no hace falta que me digas que no estás allí, lo sé, te veo en gente que está en el chat. Mira, te lo voy a dejar bastante claro, sé que has ido a chivarte del Link que te he pasado, si quieres información y mi versión de los hechos (más realista según varios usuarios) ._. Buah, ni hace falta. Sé que te han comido el coco y ahora me odias. Déjalo. Archivo:Cara_de_Cofagrigus.png Mind Is Watching • ¡Código Amarillo! Palabras para la posteridad • ¡Tormenta de Montaña! ~ Archivo:Cara_de_Escavalier.png 15:30 19 oct 2012 (UTC) No, no quiero cargarme PF ._. Mira, te seré sincero, ahora PF me la suda el coño, tal cual. Me importa poco, y claro, te deben haber contado que "pretendo hackear la Wiki" y alguna de ésas memeces. Te juro que es mentira, encima de arruinarme difunden mal sobre mí fuera de PF. No me creas. Ahora ya da = Has caido en la trampa, simplemente dile a Arce de mi parte que la vida le vaya muy bien, que se lo merece. Que también ha caído en una estúpida trampa de UD. Archivo:Cara_de_Cofagrigus.png Mind Is Watching • ¡Código Amarillo! Palabras para la posteridad • ¡Tormenta de Montaña! ~ Archivo:Cara_de_Escavalier.png 15:42 19 oct 2012 (UTC) Que te follen a tí Oye, en todo caso que te follen a tí. Y por cierto, ya podéis denunciarme en la Central por "amenza de Hackeo de Wiki"; no teneis pruebas, pero yo sí tengo unas muy buenas para denuncia ._. Archivo:Cara_de_Cofagrigus.png Mind Is Watching • ¡Código Amarillo! Palabras para la posteridad • ¡Tormenta de Montaña! ~ Archivo:Cara_de_Escavalier.png 15:52 19 oct 2012 (UTC)